


Memory Motel

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>klaine, we fucked once and somehow we keep bumping into each other au (hoping more for humor rather than angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt never does that.

Well, he’s not a blushing virgin, thank you very much, but he never consciously decides that he’s going to fuck a guy into the night and leave in the morning, consciously decides that this will be a “one show only” kind of encounter.

But tonight he is.

"Oh damn, fuck!"

Kurt snaps his hips just a bit harder, with more intent, more strength behind it, his fingers tightening in the supple flesh of his partner’s—Ben? Blake? Blaine!—of Blaine’s ass, fucking him as quickly as he can.

The edge has been there all evening—fuck it, Kurt has been on edge ever since he decided that he had “grieved” his relationship with Adam enough already—, ever since Blaine had smiled at him across the bar and proceeded to tie a knot on a cherry stem with his mouth, his grin and his eyes strictly for Kurt’s eyes.

And Kurt had snapped.

"Right-oh, right there, Kurt, fuck you’re so good," Blaine babbles, his hands flat against the wall as he pushes his ass back against Kurt, taking him impossibly deeper and curving his back—God he makes for an enticing image, Kurt would love to just take pictures but, no, just no, he prefers to keep on fucking him and take mental pictures.

That will do just fine for now.

Kurt leans forward, pressing his forehead between Blaine’s shoulder blades as he feels the tension building in his balls, slowing his pace to reach for Blaine’s cock—let it not be said that he’s a selfish lover—and it doesn’t take a lot of strokes for Blaine to tense, fingers turning white against the tiles of the wall as his body turns into one long, sharp curve, and come over Kurt’s hand in generous spurts, mouth opened in a silent shout of ecstasy.

Now that it’s done, Kurt lets go of Blaine’s spent cock, not even caring to wipe his hand before he cups Blaine’s hips and fuck hard, using Blaine’s body to get his own climax—it’s right there, right th—

Kurt closes his mouth around the fabric of Blaine’s shirt to smother his scream as he feels like his brain is coming out of him through his dick into the condom, and if he sags a little against Blaine, his partner is generous enough to keep quiet, slowly getting his breathing backto normal.

A satisfied giggle and a sigh mark the end of Blaine’s silence, though, and Kurt carefully pulls away, even fingering Blaine a little as he takes the comdom off one-handed, just to keep the soreness away for a little while—he  _is_  a considerate lover, even for a one night stand.

"That was fun," Blaine says as he straightens up, buttoning his pants back on and looking at Kurt from under his eyelashes. "Can I get you a drink? I wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated or something," he adds, grin still firmly in place.

"I’m fine—I’m gonna go home now and I’ll make sure to drink," Kurt replies, because somehow, a drink after having sex seems … inappropriate.

"Alright then—be safe!" Blaine tells him enthusiastically before stepping out of the closet they had found for their quick fuck and walking back into the main room of the club, a spring in his step.

Kurt tucks himself back in his own pants, shrugging it off—at least he did that, right?

—-

This is not happening.

Kurt wipes his hands over his eyes, to make sure that he’s not seeing things that are not there.

Nope, there he is, as cute in broad daylight that he was in the clublights: Blaine, his one-night stand, appears to be the new barista in Kurt’s coffee shop.

That’s alright, Kurt can deal with it like a mature, reasonable adult …

… Or he can put on his sunglasses and use an heavy French accent to order his drink. that doesn’t stop Blaine from recognizing him and even write his real name on the paper cup (with a little winky face, that asshole) before turning his attention to the other customer.

Not Kurt’s brightest moment, but it’s alright, it’s fine, it was … bound to happen, after all ,they are both students in this city—but why did it have to be  _his_  coffee place?!

—-

Nope.

Not again.

Blaine cannot be attending the same seminar about Black representation in musical theater than Kurt.

He knew he should have come earlier, but it’s all Rachel’s fault, wasking him to wait for her and taking hours to get ready. And now, the only seat free is the one next to  _him_  and the speaker is about to arrive any seconds now …

Kurt takes a deep breath and slides into the chair.

Blaine seems deep in thoughts, his pen tapping against his notebook—already filled with notes in every direction, wow—as he looks at nothing.

Kurt can only hope that it would last, but no, of course not, the moment the speaker comes in Blaine gets out of his trance and he looks around, doing a double take when his eyes find Kurt’s.

But Blaine really is more mature than Kurt—or he’s more used to that kind of situation, whatever—because he smiles politely at him before turning his body towards their lecturer.

And Kurt finds it difficult on something else than Blaine’s profile.

—-

No. Absolutely not.

Kurt will not be put through this inane situation any longer.

No way is Blaine taking the aerobic classes in the same gym Kurt goes.

And also, there should be a law against those teeny, tiny gym shorts.

That’s it.

Kurt didn’t want to see the man again, he wanted to check “one-night stand at a club” from his bucket list, but the man is every-fucking-where and he appears to be charming and polite and smart and fyuck, look at that ass.

So Kurt thinks that since it has been a month since their …tryst at the club, so it won’t count as contacting a one night stand to turn it into a relationship, there, all fixed.

"Are you stalking me?"

Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin at Blaine’s voice coming from behind him. Ah, the class ended and he’s still around.

Wait a goddam minute. “Me?” Kurt exclaims, “You’re the one popping out everywhere I go like a-a—a walking daisy!”

Blaine opens his mouth, probably to retort something, but instead, he looks shocked by Kurt’s words and lets out a little giggle that is far too cute for Kurt’s own good.

"A walking daisy?" he repeats, laughing a little bit more and Kurt follows through, the incongruity of his words echoing in his ears.

"But seriously, though, we keep bumping into each other," he points out once they calm down, walking side by side towards the locker room—he does need to freshen up after hi own training session.

Blaine shrugs. “We go to the same school, the ad about the job opening at the coffee shop was on the school’s bulletin board, the gym recruited just a week ago and I signed up there and then but I had to change my schedule because my roommate sexiled me,” he lists on his fingers before throwing his hand in the air like he’s throwing all of those points in the air too. “But I can’t say that I mind,” he adds with a shy smile.

"Oh?"

How poetic of him, really, Kurt is in great shape.

"It’s not like I looked for you everywhere in the city because we … connected or something," Blaine continues, "but I can’t say that I mind running into you."

"Oh?"

No really, he has never been more at ease with his words.

"This is me asking you if you would accompany me for dinner," Blaine concludes with a pointed look.

"Oh? Oh!" Kurt exclaims, coming back to his senses at last. "Yes! yes, I would love to," he answers, lowering his voice to a much more normal level.

Blaine’s beaming smile is all Kurt needed to be sure of his decision.

Who needs a one-night stand when you can have that kind of smile?

And that ass, good Lord, that ass.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on a sequel, but then Maeva reblogged the first chapter and tagged it beautifully and I couldn’t resist …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #So does Blaine brings Kurt a daisy on their next date

Since they both decide that they’re taking a fresh start, they agree to meet at a little restaurant Blaine knows after changing their outfits and really getting ready.

And Blaine is a little excited—he might puke.

When he had seen Kurt at the club, back in April, he had let himself enjoy the quick fuck in the closet, his body relishing the endorphins and the sensation of being thoroughly fucked, his ass tingling for the next couple of days.

Kurt’s reluctance to get a drink afterwards had been enough for Blaine to get the message: this was a one time only kind of tryst, and he was adult enough to accept it and move on.

Even if the ghost memory of Kurt’s touch, of his strong hands holding Blaine, of his cock in Blaine’s ass, of his lips on Blaine’s neck—of  _Kurt_ , period, had haunted him for far longer than acceptable.

But then the weirdest thing had happened : everywhere Blaine looked, Kurt seemed to be.

At the coffee shop where Blaine works, at his lectures, in his train back home, and finally at the gym where Blaine has registered for the aerobic classes—the Freshman fifteen won’t pass by his body, no sir.

But as Blaine gets [ready](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-6d7HiS4zBdA/Tratf_w2CbI/AAAAAAAAAI0/HXol5DQFQqY/s1600/Glee+S03E02+Blaine+2a.jpg)—burgundy polo shirt, dark jeans, his stripped belt and his navy shoes, casual but still sharp, and a jacket because it’s still windy—he thinks about what Kurt said.

That  _he_  is the one feeling stalked because, what? Blaine was … “popping like daisies”?

As he fixes his hair, Blaine lets out a little giggle at that, and he can feel his heart beating faster already.

Alright, he knows what he has to do.

—-

True to his habits, Kurt is at the address Blaine gave him easily ten minutes before the time they had agreed on, and all he can do is fidget with his [scarf](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131018011946/glee/images/thumb/4/4b/Tumblr_muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg/250px-Tumblr_muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg).

"Sorry to make you wait," Blaine calls from his left, and Kurt turns, a dismissal of Blaine’s apology on the tip of his tongue when he sees what Blaine is holding. "I had to make a quick run at the florist."

"Daisies?" he asks, feeling a giggle building up his throat.

"They pop everywhere," Blaine replies, handing him the little bouquet.

Kurt looks at the flowers, brushing the tip of his fingers along the petals before taking a step closer to Blaine to press a soft, light, platonic even, kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," he finally says, reaching for Blaine’s hand.

"You’re welcome," Blaine replies, looking a bit dazed. "Now, shall we?"

Kurt knows that Blaine is talking about the restaurant, and the smells coming from the kitchen window are really delicious, but there is a not so small part of him who would like nothing more than just go and have an “encore” of their first time together.

And another one, and another one, and another one, for as long as Blaine will have him.

Something must show on his face, because Blaine smiles at him softly and tightens his hold on Kurt’s hand. “All in good time,” he tells him before keeping the door opened for Kurt. “After you.”

Kurt presses the flowers against his chest as he enters the restaurant, not willing to swoon so soon.

((As a matter of fact, Blaine’s notion of “good time” seems to be around dessert, when he drops under the table to suck Kurt’s brain out through his cock))

((Kurt has no objection and finds the timing excellent))

((He still eats his cheesecake before returning the favor))


End file.
